


Movie Night and Morning Sex

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [13]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Fixation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy enjoy a domestic movie night, when they wake up the next morning, smut happens.





	Movie Night and Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love you continue to give me for this series. This one's for you annaliz1220.

Armie was on cloud 9 – another baby! But this one with Timmy! It was all he wanted. They spent the rest of the day talking quietly about their baby, the night that had led to the little one’s conception and talking about how things had gone since they’d last seen each other as they’d been too caught up in each other earlier on. When Ford woke from his nap, he came downstairs and chose to play on the rug with some farmyard toys that Liz’s parents had gotten him for Christmas. Harper came downstairs shortly after Ford did, carrying a fairy tale book with multiple stories inside. She was also clutching a ballerina rabbit, it had always been one of her favourite toys. Timmy had gifted it to her for her second birthday as she had recently started ballet lesson. Armie and Timmy were curled up together on the sofa, legs tangled so you couldn’t tell which were Armie’s legs and which were Timmy’s. Harper climbed up onto the sofa, settling in Timmy’s arms. Handing the book to Armie, allowing him to read to them. Timmy loved the sound of his partner’s voice.

After dinner, the group all settled down in the living room and put on a DVD, considering Timmy’s lack of Disney knowledge, Harper insisted upon watching Moana. Harper and Ford didn’t make it to the end of the movie, falling asleep as they’d been so busy playing during the day. “You head on up to bed, Liz. You’ve been watching them all day. Timmy and I will change these two into their pyjamas and put them to bed.” Armie offered.

“If you’re sure.” Liz smiled before heading up to their bedroom, changing into her own pyjamas and climbing into the king sized bed and nodding off.

Timmy scooped up a sleeping Harper who stirred, snuggling further into Timmy’s arms. Armie collected Ford and wandered to the young boy’s temporary room. It took some convincing but once Harper was in her room, Timmy managed to get her out of the pretty pale pink dress and into her Elsa nightgown. He tucked her into bed and softly sang to her, watching as she drifted off with a fond smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Timmy, Armie had been stood in the doorway for a while, having had no problems with Ford, and was beaming to himself at the sight of Timmy gently singing to Harper and he stroked her hair to encourage her to sleep. As much as Harper wanted to stay awake so that she could spend more time with Timmy, she couldn’t resist the pull of dreamland. When he was certain that Harper was asleep, Timmy pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned around to find Armie stood in the doorway. He smiled at his partner as he left the room, Armie following behind him. “You are going to be an amazing parent.” Armie claimed, wrapping an arm around Timmy and pressing a kiss to his hair as they wandered to their room.

As Liz was already asleep, Armie and Timmy were very quiet as they entered the room and stripped out of their clothes. Considering he’s like a furnace, Armie decided to only wear his boxers and slid into bed alongside his wife. Timmy took slightly longer, going over to the drawers and pulling out one of Armie’s t-shirts and putting it on along with the boxers he’d kept on. Timmy then got into the bed, next to Armie since the man held up the covers to allow Timmy to crawl in. Timmy lay with his back to Armie and drifted off in no time, the older man spooning him, the interlaced fingers resting on his slightly swollen abdomen.

* * *

 

Timmy woke up the next morning, curled in Armie’s embrace. It took him a couple of moments to realise that he wasn’t dreaming, that he was actually here, with his lover who knew about the life they’d created together and was ecstatic about the news. Timmy wasn’t sure where Liz was but that didn’t matter to him, he snuggled further into Armie and fell asleep again, having had the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.

He was awoken by Armie pressing kisses along his neck and jawline, nipping and sucking as he went. Upon noticing that Timmy was awake, Armie pulled himself away from Timmy’s neck and joined their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. “I love you.” Armie breathed as he pulled away from Timmy. He then placed a gentle hand on Timmy’s barely-there bump, stroking gently. This action only made Timmy hard, especially since Armie had awoken his with neck kisses. Timmy took his lover’s hand and put one finger into his mouth, using his tongue to circle the digit. Armie let out a low moan. “Fuck, I want to fuck you.” Timmy just smiled and went under the covers, releasing Armie’s hand and taking the older man’s cock into his mouth instead. “Fuck…” Armie groaned, moving his hands so they were tangled in the brunette’s curls.

Timmy loved Armie’s cock, it was quite long and rather thick. Having it in his mouth was almost as good as having it in his ass. Timmy’s oral fixation was something that they both enjoyed. Since Timmy had his ass up in the air, Armie moved him so that Timmy could still suck his cock whilst Armie began to circle his tongue around Timmy’s entrance. Timmy groaned around Armie’s cock, the vibrations from his moan almost sent Armie over the edge. Not wanting to cum until he was buried balls deep inside Timmy, Armie pulled the brunette off his cock and turned him around so that Timmy was now riding him. Even though Armie hadn’t gotten around to inserting any of his fingers inside his young lover, Armie knew he would be vaguely loose as they’d had sex upon seeing each other the day before. Armie leaned across to the bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lube and coating his cock with it, lining himself up with Timmy’s hole and allowing Timmy to sink down onto it, encouraging him to go slowly. Timmy didn’t want to go slowly but knew it was best considering his pregnancy.

When Timmy lifted himself until only the tip of Armie’s cock was still inside him, Armie would thrust up at the same time as Timmy pushed himself down again, causing them to meet with the sound of skin on skin, Armie hitting Timmy’s prostate every time. They kept speeding up, going faster and faster, Timmy couldn’t keep going for much longer, collapsing onto Armie’s chest as his lover kept thrusting into him, abusing his prostate. Timmy could feel his orgasm building, and instead of warning Armie, he let it flow through him, tearing a silent scream from the brunette’s throat. When Timmy clenched down around him, Armie couldn’t hold back his own release and spilled inside Timmy as the brunette  exhaled several stuttering breaths. Armie rolled to the side so that Timmy could rest more comfortably, not laying on his stomach. “I love you both so much.” Armie whispered, tucking a stray curl behind Timmy’s ear.

“And we love you.”


End file.
